


Parenting?

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Two and a Half Mercs [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Animal characters - Freeform, M/M, Original Character(s), the old man au we deserved.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Part of a SELF-INDULGENT au where Knot/Orca survive and get old (lazy not super old here) and kinda adopt this Hyena named Kodi.





	Parenting?

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a SELF-INDULGENT au where Knot/Orca survive and get old (lazy not super old here) and kinda adopt this Hyena named Kodi.

“No,” Orca said simply as he lifted the squirming, fuzzy creature off the couch. He then proceeded to sit down and sprawl out on said couch, sinking into the cool leather and kicking his feet up.

Two big, brown eyes gazed up at him from the floor. Orca raised a brow at the little heathen while thinking that Kodi really _did_ have Knot’s eyes. It was almost eerie, in a way. Before he could invest too much thought into that, the pathetic whining started.

It was high pitched and bubbly, often morphing into a screech before chuffing down into a growl. The baby put her paws on the couch, little claws swatting at Orca’s arm as she jumped up and down. Her tiny ears flattened before perking forwards as Orca laughed at her display.

“Whine all you want, kid, no hyenas on my new couch,” He announced while putting his hands behind his head.

Said hyena tilted her head to the left, and then the right, staring up at the man with curiosity. She wiggled her butt before lurching into the air, landing hard on Orca’s side and clawing at him desperately as she started to slip. It wasn’t a long fall by any means, but Orca felt like some sort of _neglectful parent_ watching her jump up and down like that.

“Jesus,” He grunted, “Alright, alright, stop your crying.” Orca scooped the baby up in one arm and deposited her safely onto his chest. She blinked at him before yipping and trying to nibble at his fingers, her sharp, needle-like baby teeth making Orca chuckle. “You’re a needy little shit, you know that, Kodi?”

He reached his hand out towards the floor, sweeping near the couch for one of her chew toys. Luck seemed to be on his side as he grabbed a green, rubbery bone. Orca pushed it towards her and watched as she closed her little mouth around it and curled up on his chest, chewing at it as if she was teething.

Orca knew next to nothing about hyenas, but he assumed they could raise her like a guard dog. After all, Knot was the one who had saved her from the black market, it wasn't really _his_ job to raise her. One odd job later and Knot comes home with a duffle full of money and a scrawny little hyena cub. Much to Orca's dismay. 

He sighed, watching Kodi drool all over the bone. She did look a lot better, had gained some weight and even become more vocal - which still grated on Orca’s nerves at four in the morning, but he guessed that’s what all ‘parents’ have to put up with.

“Just wait ‘till you’re older… you’re gonna be the meanest guard around. They ain’t gonna know what hit ‘em,” Orca muttered, rubbing his palm up her back and watching as she shook the bone from side to side like a gator trying to rip meat off a fresh kill.

**Author's Note:**

> :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD
> 
> I thought the series name was hilarious and I hope you find it fitting too. Orca is weak when it comes to denying cute little Kodi shit???


End file.
